Allurer
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: She’s a cute, sweet, innocent angel. She’s a conniving, mischievous, seductive demon. What happens when opposites attract to one girl for her heart? [Oneshot]


**Allurer**

Summery: She's a cute, sweet, innocent angel. She's a conniving, mischievous, seductive demon. What happens when opposites attract to one girl for her heart?

&&&

Thunder cracked as the usual rain poured over the famous Kong Studios, the home of the one and only band, the Gorillaz. Slipping and sliding, zombies still managed to crawl from their graves, groaning, moaning, and hunting down any passerby for possible dinner. All but one band member was inside the cozy building where he could be enjoying a nice dinner with a little wine, but no. He was outside, soaking wet, pushing his large Winnebago inside the carpark that was set on the neutral locale.

Each time he stopped to take a rest, some zombies would come and try to jump him, but he was prepared with an ax that he easily whipped out to chop them to bits. Of course this left him a bloody mess when he actually pushed the RV inside, but that wasn't the worst part of the entire thing. The engine had given up on him when he had been entering through the Kong gates for some reason, and it wouldn't turn back on. Then to make matters even more depressing, it had started to downpour right when he was about to check the engine out, so that didn't work out too well.

He glanced up darkly while tirelessly wiping his face, failing to dry it in any way, "Ev'ryone up there 'ates me…" Closing the garage with an aching back, he twisted his neck both ways to rid some of the pain and sighed, popping open the roof. "Awright, wot the bloody 'ell is wrong wit yeh…" Removing his cape, since he didn't want to damage it with oil, and shirt, since it was wet anyway, the bassist tried tinkering around with the engine, ending up with burns on his hands and arms and oily patches all over him.

"Wot the BLOODY fu-"

He paused his cuss, noticing a slit pair of eyes staring at him from the end of his Winnebago. Carefully, he reached for his ax, but relaxed when the shadow revealed itself to be a non-threatening band member. Noodle to be exact. "Hi Murdoc!" she greeted with a smile, and he replied with a nod, "'ello, love." She stepped closer, tilting her head curiously, "What's wrong?" Normally the fourteen year old would keep to herself when Murdoc gave off stress signals, but this time she felt like helping.

"Eh…stupid engine won't start…wot are yeh doin' down 'ere anyway?" he questioned, giving her a quick glance. It was amazing how fast she had grown. Taller, stronger, maturing in places that Murdoc would approve of in women. A pretty, young teenager enjoying life the way it came. "Russel said dinner was ready, but you weren't here before, so I waited."

Murdoc rubbed his chin as he inspected the engine once again, "Hmm…tha' wos…nice…o' yeh…" he answered, not wanting to sound uncaring, or nasty. Noodle wasn't just some girl he saw once and got rid of the next day. Although he treated the other two carelessly, he, for some reason, never wanted to feel guilty about making Noodle upset, which wasn't a usual feeling for him. She smiled a toothy grin, those braces had really fixed her up for a perfect smile. "Can I help?" she asked, peering along with Murdoc.

"You should go eat. 'is might take a while." he muttered, giving the RV a good kick. "I'm not starving, food can wait." she cracked, giving him a slight push for a better look. He arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms as she bent forward, squinting for inspection. He sniffed, rubbing his nose when he realized his eyes were trailing on the wrong spot of Noodle's, and quickly corrected it before she caught him. What was he thinking? He couldn't let himself stoop that low. Not that caring for Noodle was low, but his age and her age…no, that would be pretty low, even for him.

"Aha…" she said in a short smirk, "Mind if I get something real quick?" Murdoc shrugged, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Try meditating." she offered, opening the door to his Winnebago. "Tha' stuff don't work on me." he grunted, but she had heard him as she came out holding something behind her back, "It can work for anyone. Just try clearing your mind. That's the hardest. The easiest step is getting rid of your stresses and thinking of everything you like in one shot."

He smirked with a chuckle, "Everythin' I like? I'd be 'ere for a while." She nodded, revealing the bat she had hunted for, "That's why meditation can take some time…" She lifted the bat evenly with a grin and was about to take a swing when Murdoc yelled, "NO WAIT!"

She froze, staring at him with the bat hanging loosely. "Wot do yeh think yo' doin', Noodle?" Now, he wasn't much for yelling at the girl, but this was his _Winnebago_. Allowing Noodle to just beat the crap out of his home was a different story. Her cheeks tinted pink as she lowered the bat, not used to being scolded by him. She recovered quickly, though. With a smile, she patted his wet and oily arm, "Just…trust me." The bassist sighed wearily, not willing to give anyone else this chance but Noodle and stepped back slightly, wondering what in the hell was he doing letting her threaten his beloved Winnie like that.

She readied herself once again and aimed the bat carefully, throwing force into the swing as it smashed against the engine and Murdoc ran a hand down his face with a groan. Oil splattered on them both as something metallic flew out of the engine, pegging Murdoc in his arm. "Wot the bloody 'ell…" he cursed, looking at what seemed to be a crumpled up beer can. He glanced up, watching as Noodle grabbed his tossed shirt and hacked some spit into the engine, getting rid of the sticky drink and fixing part of the running strip that had been blocked because of the trash. "Okay," she exhaled happily, shutting the roof closed with an oily face, "That should do it."

Murdoc tossed the can and climbed into the front seat, turning on the ignition. A motorized roar echoed within the carpark as the Winnebago came to life, bringing a smile to Murdoc's face. He turned it off, joining a very dirty Noodle who was trying to wipe the oil off her face with the back of her hand, only to smudge it, but she just shrugged, not caring too much. "Thanks, love. Thought I wos gonna hafta take it apart for a minute." he thanked, placing a hand on her head, accidentally splatting oil on her hair.

They both winced as the squish sounded and goo dripped from her hair, but she giggled, whipping her hair. Now it stuck up in odd ways. Murdoc smirked while thinking to himself, "_Girl likes teh get dirty…_" but shook his own head after the thought. It didn't come out too right. "I'll be up in a sec, love. Make sho' the dullard an' lard-ass don't eat me food." She rolled her eyes with a smile and ran off to get cleaned up. Glancing at his shirt, he decided to wipe his hands on it since it was dirty anyway. "Good kid…" he nodded, glancing at his RV with a smile. But there was something about Noodle that made him contradict his remark. She wasn't a _kid_ anymore…

&&&

"Awwooooo!…"

Noodle peeked into the living room, curiously. She had been hearing whining and groaning for the past fifteen minutes while she had been trying to read for an assignment for school, and it wasn't helping that whoever was making the noise was doing it loudly.

"Where are they?" the nervous voice mumbled.

"2D?"

The tall singer stopped pacing the floor and snapped his head in every direction possible before resting his eyes on the Japanese girl in the corner. "Yes?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"What's the matter?"

The singer took a breath and sat, feeling it was necessary to do so. He usually felt calm around Noodle, and even without his pills it was an easy task to do, but seeing her there made it automatic. He placed his head in his hands, "I can't find me pills, cigarettes, or cell phone!" Noodle took a seat next to him, listening. "Where was the last place you had them?"

"Tha's jus' it! I can't rememba! An' if I don't take my pill by nine I won't be able to sleep an' if I can't sleep I'll jus' think 'bout where the 'eck they are wit my cigs and celly, but if I didn't 'ave my pills I could jus' take a smoke, 'ey work jus' as well, but I don't got 'em an' its not like I can go to the store an' get s'more b'cause they're monthly pills tha' the doc gives me an' e' says I'll ova' dose if 'e allows me to buy 'em wheneva' I want, so I need a special paper from 'im sayin' I can get 'em, bu-"

Placing a finger against his lips, Noodle decided she had heard enough. "Shhhh." she soothed, lacing her fingers with his and turning her whole body towards him while crossing her legs. "Do as I do." she commanded, and he did, a bit confused. "Close your eyes and breath deeply, settle your mind, and focus yourself." He closed his eyes, wondering why there was a tingle in his arms as Noodle squeezed her palm against his. "Deep breath in, deep breath out." she chanted, and he followed orders, opening on eye to peek at her.

She was a gentle thing, always happy and carefree, unlike the nervous breakdown he was. She didn't depend on anything for her to be in a good mood and enjoy her day. A small smile grew on 2D's face as he found himself gazing at her, but quickly obeyed when she suddenly said, "Eyes closed 2D." Had she seen him staring? "_How…when **her** eyes were closed?_" he wondered, realizing he felt a lot better than before.

"Alright, how do you feel?"

He opened one eye to see if it was safe to do so, "Loads better…"

"Good. Now," she said, lowering her arms with 2D's hands still attached to hers, "Did you check out obvious places?" The singer's face flushed, completely forgetting what he had been worrying about before, "…**_Wot?_**" She gave a confused expression, "…your stuff? Did you check places that you usually go to?" His face went blank with embarrassment, feeling utterly stupid and perverted for thinking otherwise, "Oh…r-right…yes."

Noodle pouted, "Your room?"

"Yes."

"Outside?"

"Yes."

"The kitchen?"

"Yes."

The list went on for a few more things. He seemed to have checked everywhere. Noodle tilted her head, "Well…were they together?"

"Yeah, I 'ad bought the pills an' cigs…an' then I tossed my cell in the bag wit 'em, I didn't wanna loose it, you know." he explained, both of them still facing each other cross legged. "We can always call your number and listen for the ring." offered Noodle, sounding like a genius to 2D. "Tha's brilliant! I'm lucky teh 'ave you around, love." he smiled happily. She smiled in return, "We should start now, but, uhm…2D?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have my hands back?"

The blue haired singer blinked and tilted his head down, realizing he was still hanging on to her hands, "…Oh!" He let them go quickly and snapped his own hands back, getting up, eyes avoiding Noodle's. Clearing his throat, he grabbed the house phone and dialed. They both kept quiet, trying to hear for his ring. The first time was useless, they weren't close enough. They found it on the second floor, inside the bathtub. Scratching his head in wonder, he checked the bag, "I wonder 'ow this got 'ere…"

"You somehow put it there, silly." she giggled, rolling her eyes. He grinned at her. Even though Noodle teased him a lot, the insults never hurt. She always got him to laugh along with her, and they both enjoyed the good joke, unlike Murdoc who would make him feel unbearingly stupid or Russel who would make him feel kind of guilty. "But, you know," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "You were pretty normal after you got over your panic attack. I still think you don't need those." she pointed as 2D took the orange container out.

"No, no…I do, Noodle…tha' before wos prolly a relapse or somefink…" he said quietly, trying to open the bottle. She took it from him, pressed the cap down and turned it, popping it open, "You have a craving on these. All you need is some support and you'd be good as new." She handed them back, "But it's your choice. Just…remember that I'll always be there for you, kay?" she said, her cheeks rising, pinching her eyes up.

2D felt something squirm in his stomach as he nodded with a half smile as she left to her room to finish her reading. The way she said that…it actually sounded like she cared about him. Well of course she cared, they were like family…but…family love shouldn't have made his stomach lurch nervously like that. He popped a pill in his mouth and pocketed them. Hopefully they would help him think better…so he thought.

&&&

Murdoc glared at his wall grumpily. "Ah, fuck it." he cursed, taking a swig of his booze. It had been a couple of weeks and he couldn't get the image of a certain female out of his mind. Every time he neared his Winnebago, he thought of her. Every time he drank, the vision of her came clearer. And every time he saw her, well he didn't need to think of her then, but thoughts _did_ come.

He knew it was wrong, but it wasn't like he could control them. How could one really control their thoughts anyway? And whenever she smiled at him it won her an automatic smile back from him, which he was trying to avoid. Looking too happy would lead to suspicion. Russel would kill him if he knew the band leader was…what? What exactly was he doing? Not…not _crushing_…That was such a stupid word to use in his opinion. But they weren't extreme feelings either. He just wanted her to notice him a little here and there. That wasn't crushing…was it? "I ain't fancyin' no one…" he grumbled, throwing the bottle to the side.

He glanced at the door. Someone was knocking. "Wot?" he called in a growl.

"Muds, I gotta ask yeh somethin'…yeh busy in 'ere?"

It was the dullard pretty boy of the band. Murdoc opened his mouth, about to yell at him to fuck off and, probably open his door to throw something at him, but he didn't. Maybe talking with 2D would get Noodle out of his mind, just for a minute. He was willing to risk his IQ for it. He put some pants on and waved off to the door, opening it slightly, "Wot?"

2D opened an eye. He had his arms protecting his head with a pained expression on his face. "Uhm…" he put his arms down, looking side to side, "It's kinda…private…"

Murdoc looked at him darkly, "You betta' not be tellin' me tha' yo' a queer…"

"_No!_"

Murdoc backed away, going to his mini fridge to gather two cans of beer. 2D climbed in and closed the door, making sure he wasn't being followed. "You take those damn pills already or wot?" muttered Murdoc, throwing a can at him. 2D caught it and nodded, "Yeah, I found 'em…" Murdoc sat back on his bed and opened his can, "Then wot's wrong wit yeh? You look worse than normal 'sides the fact tha' yo' lookin' out me window ev'ry two seconds." 2D grabbed a wooden chair Murdoc had lying around and sat in it, opening his own can, "Uhm…I 'ave-"

"A question. Bloody say it already." the bassist replied, taking a gulp of beer. 2D glanced at his can and asked timidly, "Wot do yeh think o' Noodle?" He said this all rather fast, sounding like one long word, but Murdoc caught every sound of it, resulting in him spitting the mouthful of beer he had in his mouth on the wall. 2D's eyes widened at the reaction, scooting the chair back a bit. Murdoc looked at his poster that had gotten sprayed and sighed, "Shit…"

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. So much for forgetting Noodle. "Wot the 'ell kinda question is 'at?" he asked curiously, taking a quick sip and swallowing. He didn't want to waste anymore beer…or stain anymore of his precious items. 2D shrugged slightly and looked down to the side. Murdoc frowned, getting an idea from the hints. No…could…2D be feeling…the same…as he about Noodle? This in mind, he did what anyone with Murdoc's type of mind would do. "'at's pretty sick, dullard."

2D glanced at him with a guilty look in his eyes, trying to look innocent of the accusation. "Wot? I jus' asked you wot you-"

"Yo' in yo' late twen'nies. She's in 'er early teens. Think 'bout it. 'at's past a decade in b'tween."

Saying this made Murdoc feel good as 2D felt guilt, but he was also pulling himself down with him since he was even older than the blue haired singer. About to take another sip, he noticed that 2D looked like he was going to breakdown. That's all he needed. A weeping wanker. Then he'd really have a reason to beat the snot out of him. "B-but…" the keyboardist started, glancing up worriedly, "Muds, I jus' can't get 'er outta my head!"

A low dangerous growl escaped Murdoc's throat. Thinking about her all the time…just as Murdoc did…that had to mean 2D was thinking certain thoughts that, well, lets just say Russel wouldn't approve of either, and _that_ pissed Murdoc right off. He wasn't willing to have someone share those thoughts of Noodle along with him. He crushed the can with a scowl, "Git the fuck outta my Winnie."

2D placed his untouched beer on the wooden nightstand, "But Muds! Wot do I do!"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

2D pushed his feet against the floor, falling back with the chair as he scrambled to get away from the beastly Murdoc who managed to throw the can he was holding, hitting the singer square in the head. The door slammed as 2D raced out, barricading himself in his own room. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't go to the drummer for help. That would be way too awkward; it probably wouldn't be any useful aid anyway, and there was _no_ way on earth he was going to let Noodle know he thought about her constantly. He rubbed his head, looking around his room. His only source of help went down the drain. He never knew Murdoc was _that_ protective of Noodle…

Meanwhile, inside the Winnebago, Murdoc yanked his own hair, wondering the same question as 2D. What in the hell was he going to do?

&&&

The TV blared as Noodle watched music videos on MTV. It was always a treat to see her band pop up on the television, knowing that millions of others were watching right along with her. She also skimmed it, seeing what she could have improved when she had the chance. She grinned as 'Dare' was announced to be played next after commercials. She remembered being extremely nervous about doing a video basically focused on her. She would be singing, dancing, and performing mostly on her own. The butterflies in her stomach wouldn't go away, but she was also excited about trying out her new song. She had worked so hard on it.

"Dare, hm?"

She immediately looked to her left at the shadowy figure who had seated himself at the end of the couch. Murdoc was sitting with his arms crossed, cape cloaked over him protectively as he glanced at her. She nodded with a smile, "I still remember how nervous I was."

"Yeh…but you pulled it off."

Noodle shrugged, "There's some parts I know I could've done better…" He only shook his head slightly, "No. You couldn't. B'cause you did yo' best, an' yeh can't top that." Knowing that this was a compliment, Noodle grinned appreciatively. The show came back on and the woman announced 'Dare'. They gave a short with Murdoc and Noodle giggled as the Murdoc on TV did his little tongue trick, conversing with Mexicans. The bassist smirked, but sighed, "Neva' go to Mexico 'less yo' stayin' there teh actually 'ave a borin' vacation. Ev'rythin's a crime ova' there…"

The actual video began to play, showing an outview of Kong Studios, and 2D stepped in the room. He looked to the side, glancing at what the two were watching and smiled happily, "Dare?" Noodle nodded with a greeting smile and he sat next to her, "A fav'rite o' mine."

"I'm sho'." grunted Murdoc, and 2D sat on his hands quietly, pink lighting his cheeks. Noodle glanced at them both before her attention went back to the TV. The two males in the room were as silent as the dead when Noodle came on screen, and even though she was right in between them, they were hypnotized by the video. She chuckled as she watched herself move her hips side to side, shaking her backside. "That move is really fun when you're danc…you're not watching?" she suddenly asked, a bit hurt.

Both men were avoiding looking at the screen for certain parts. Noodle glanced at 2D who rubbed his head, muttering something about painkillers kicking in, then at Murdoc, who grumbled about someone being at the door. Noodle glanced at the clock. It was around the time that 2D took his usual three pills, but Russel had just left for something. He couldn't be back that soon, could he? To answer her question and Murdoc's lie, the door's lock turned and the door was pushed open, revealing the band drummer holding some McDonald's bags.

The bassist sighed happily as Noodle accepted his lie and went back to video watching. Russel dropped the food off on the table and stood behind Noodle on the couch, leaning on the backrest. "Aw, our girl's spotlight." Russel teased and she smiled, bringing up her knees to rest her chin on them. She giggled as 2D's listening in part came up. "Purple socks?" she suddenly burst, covering her mouth as 2D arched an eyebrow, "Wot's wrong wit 'em?"

"Nothing!" she laughed, "All of us have the coolest styles." 2D pouted, scratching an itch on his arm, "…I still don't see wot wos wrong wit 'em…" Noodle tilted her head, "Nothing was wrong with them, they just didn't match your clothes, but somehow…they did. It's weird!" 2D's expression melted into a worry, "Weird?" he squeaked, and Murdoc snorted. The last thing the singer wanted was the girl he wanted to impress thinking he was some kind of freak, even though he wasn't your typical everyday guy.

Noodle stood, shaking her head, "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant…you're different. You're style is different. You're different than Murdoc, and Murdoc is different than Russel and he's different than me. I love it! Even though we're all opposites, we all fit." she tried explaining, putting her hands behind her. "I mean…well…how can you describe…difference?" she asked hopelessly, seeing 2D's semi-confused expression.

"One of a kind." offered Murdoc, thinking of the girl in front of him.

"Special?" 2D chipped in, finally getting it.

Murdoc gave 2D a dark look and glanced at Noodle with a decent one, "Exceptional."

2D saw the facial change and arched an eyebrow with a frown, "…Extraordinary."

"Unique."

"Amazing."

"Incredible!"

"Perfect!"

"Ideal!"

Noodle's smile dropped to a confused twist as she looked at Russel with a 'what's with them' look. Russel shrugged as the voices grew louder that they were practically screaming at each other.

"Superlative!"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" screamed 2D, glaring back at the bassist who was giving him a dark dirty scowl. "'AT'S NOT EVEN A REAL WORD!" snarled Murdoc, jumping and pointing a dangerous finger at 2D.

"YEH IT IS! LOOK IT UP, YEH SNOT!"

A quick punch to the nose started the fight between 2D and Murdoc, Russel having to get between them and hold them both by their collars. "What the hell is up wit ya'll? Yo' at each otha's throats for nuthin'! And since when do _you_ hit back...or talk back like that?" asked Russel a bit impressed, shaking 2D to he would know he was talking to him. At the moment, the singer's head was inside his shirt from the way Russel was holding him off the ground, half of his stomach bare as he struggled not to fall out of his shirt. "Since…now." he growled, popping his head through and holding Russel's fist to prop himself up.

Noodle, however, was not impressed with what had gone on. She hated when her friends fought, and now that 2D wasn't going to stand for it anymore…she wasn't sure if she should be glad or upset about it. It might start more fights. "Stop!" she ordered, looking at them all darkly. Murdoc was trying to pull out of Russel's grip as he lowered him, but the grip did not loosen. "I just asked for a little help on a word…not for a contest of who could think of the best one! Why do you always have to fight about everything?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

2D glared at Murdoc and the bassist gnashed his teeth at him. With a stormy sigh, Noodle left the room to go somewhere less noisy and stressful. Russel shook his head, tiring of having to separate the two almost everyday. "Now look wot you did, dullard!" Murdoc growled, giving 2D a good kick from where he was. Russel, still holding them apart, held them even farther as 2D tired himself out trying to reach the bassist. "Wot I did! Yo' the one 'ew started it!"

"I wasn't the one 'ew 'ad to make the girl explain wot a freak wos!"

"You should talk!"

With a quick swing, the drummer silenced the two by cracking their heads together. "Would both of ya'll shut up! What's wrong wit chu two? Not like you'd actually care, but it annoys the hell outta Noodle when you two go at it like that! Call it crazy, but it hurts her emotionally, too!" he roared, giving the two guilty gut twists. "Don't chu ever care 'bout anyone 'sides yo'selves?"

"Yes!" they both shouted, giving each other suspicious looks. Sighing darkly, Russel pushed them in opposite ways, "Just stay away from each other for while, got me!" Grumbling, they went their own ways.

&&&

It had been five minutes. Five minutes of just staring at a white door with Noodle's name on it, holding his own arm, wanting to knock on it and talk to her, but something stopping him from doing so. A good apology would be in order for making her feel bad about earlier…but what if he froze up or blushed or brought up something he had tried to talk about with someone else, only that didn't help out one bit. Taking a deep breath, he released his arm, bringing it up to knock, but the door opened slightly, revealing the girl he was hesitant about seeing.

He lowered his frozen arm, mind skimming of what to say first as she glanced at him with a bored expression, plainly giving off the indication that she didn't want to see him at that moment. About to close the door, Noodle grimaced as 2D quickly stuck his hand between the door and the wall, banging the door as it smashed his hand, "No! No! Wait, Noodle!" She opened it a crease so he could remove his hand, but he pressed against it, opening it wider. She stuck her foot against the door so it wouldn't progress. "Noodle…please…I-jus'…I wanna apologize for wot 'appened!" he pleaded, leaning his head against the door.

Sighing, Noodle let the door go, forcing 2D to almost fall into her room face first, but he caught himself. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, her jaw clenched. 2D kept quiet as he neared her slowly, finally taking a seat at the furthermost tip of her bed. "I…I didn't mean to get you upset, Noods. I jus'…I'm tired o' gettin' picked on all the time..." he said, half truthfully. He wasn't about to share what he really felt went on in the living room. "An' you know Muds isn't the type 'ew's willin' teh talk things over…"

"Yeah, he's hard to talk to, but you screaming at each other didn't help anything either." she commented with the same expression. "So yo' saying I should let 'im beat me up?" he asked lamely, not exactly sounding hero-like in his opinion. "No! That's why I don't want you getting on each other's nerves in the first place! I don't want either of you to fight because someday one of you is going to get badly hurt!" she said, the stress in her voice rising. Sure, 2D had been beaten up by Murdoc many times, but it was never anything so bad that it left great damage, save the two car accidents.

2D rubbed his wrist, "Oh…" They weren't annoying her with their immature arguing. They were worrying her with their safety. She really cared about what happened to him. "I'm not saying that you would, but…you always have that switchblade with you…," she mumbled, looking down, "…and then Murdoc's always carrying _something_ on him…I just don't want…" she sniffed, catching 2D's gaze. She could tell he was thankful about how she felt. Scooting down next to him, she wrapped her arms between 2D's and around his chest, resting her head against his shoulder, facing his neck.

Not expecting this, his face flushed and he swallowed hard as he felt her relieved breath tingling in his right ear. "I am proud of you, though." she said quietly, picking her head up, almost nose to nose with him. "You stood up for yourself," she smiled, "But be careful, okay?" 2D nodded quickly and bit his bottom lip, praying to God that she wasn't feeling the rampaging thrashing in his chest called a heartbeat. She let go and sat back in her place, reaching for her headphones and magazine. The singer stood, heading for her door. "Oh, and 2D?" she called, pulling the left earphone back. He poked his head back in, "Hm?"

"I think you forgot to take your pills. Your pulse was going off the charts." she noted, snapping her phones back on and looking down at her reading. 2D's face went vacant as he shut the door in a twitch, clenching his teeth as he closed his eyes, face dark in color, "_Shit_…"

&&&

The hallway was cold and dark as a shadowy figure made his way down to the bathroom, yawning. It wasn't exactly late, but he hadn't had an encounter with anything interesting, so he was pretty bored. Also, sick and tired of having that girl pop up in his head constantly. It was beginning to annoy him, and on top of that, Russel was on his case for bumping into 2D in the hallway before. It wasn't _his_ fault the dullard was coming his way, face red like a tomato amongst other things. "Prolly somethin' to do wit Noodle…" Murdoc figured, wanting to crush the young man right then and there.

But, he let him pass, knowing their urban drummer could do worse to him three times over. "_Why am I even wastin' my time?_" he wondered, rolling his eyes. Noodle was a silly teenager, always happy-go-lucky and nature loving. He was an older man, grim, and liked to mess with things. A little destruction never hurt anyone, besides those getting hurt…He and Noodle were pretty much different from each other. But why…why did he feel resentment when 2D was trying to get her attention?

He shook his head, passing her room without noticing. A sudden scream of frenzy forced him to turn back and peek in her half cracked open door. The Jap had a look of enraged determination as she attached her punching bag with kicks, jabs, head butts, and any other combating move she could think of. Turning on a stuffed dummy she had set up, she struck the vital areas as hard as she could, ending with flipping it over her shoulder and twisting its head, ripping it off accidentally.

Murdoc stood dumbfounded, mouth warped into a grin. "_Heh…a fallen angel of annihilation…Mmmhmm…_" Noodle gave the dummy one last kick before discovering she was being watched. "Murdoc!" she jumped, and he pushed open the door a little wider. "What are you doing there?" she asked oddly, arching an eyebrow. "Wos on my way to the loo 'till I saw you tear tha' thing's bloody 'ead off." he grinned with a slow clap, "We 'ave a 'uman 'urricane on our 'ands." She returned the smile while her chest heaved, regaining air.

With a smirk, he turned, heading off to his original destination when Noodle scrambled after him, "Murdoc, wait!" He paused and glanced back, "Wot?" She gave a weary grin, placing her hands behind her back, "I wanna ask for a favor, but it's a favor only _you_ can do." Murdoc crossed his arms, training himself to not give in to every plea the girl asked. "And tha' would be?" She sighed, frowning, her eyes losing light in a pool of depression, "Would you…could you _try_ not to kick 2D around everyday?"

At the mention of the name the bassist growled, but stopped when he saw Noodle with a pleading manifestation taking over. "Wot? Is 'e too scared teh beg me 'imself tha' 'e's gotten you teh ask for 'im?" he snorted, but Noodle shook her head. "I just want less noise and to be able to sleep knowing that 2D isn't half dead before morning." she said, straightening up. If she told Murdoc that she was worried for his and the singer's health, it wouldn't have made much of a difference in his decision.

"Less noise? Tha's all you'll be wantin'?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow. "I think you're already forgetting the second part." she corrected, placing a hand on her hip. "Yeh, dullard not dead…I dunno…" Murdoc mumbled, thinking it over. The girl stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him close in a hug. "Please, Murdoc? I really need a rest from all this." she added, resting her head against his chest, and the bassist winced, trying to ignore the chills running up and down his spine. "Uhh…well…"

The teen looked up, face no longer portraying guilt sucking anime eyes, but a sedusive smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Can you just try…for me?" she whispered smoothly, nodding, having Murdoc do the same in a hypnotized unison. Smiling as if she won something, she placed her hands on his cheeks, squishing his mouth into a pout as she stared into his multicolored eyes, "Remember, really _do_ try to leave 2D alone once in a while, okay?"

She let go, and he shook his head, eyes closed. Noodle looked at her hands and reached to feel his forehead, but he grabbed her hand before she could. "You feel kinda hot…are you getting sick? Probably from when you were out in the rain…" Murdoc shrugged it off, "Nah, I'm fine, but I'm already tryin' to do tha' other thing you said. The…the mediation thing. I can't _try_ to do two things at once; it's not the easiest when yeh first start, love." Noodle tilted her head, "You're really trying to meditate?" He glanced to the side, "…The thinking of things you like…part…" the bassist mumbled, but Noodle waved it off. "Well…put that off for later. Do this favor first. And remember, you agreed to keep a favor which is the same as keeping a promise. Wouldn't wanna break that, now do we?" she said, wagging her pointer finger at him. She went back to her room while Murdoc let out a groan of frustration.

Yet, for the moment, only three words crossed his mind that he never thought he think in a million years.

Ice. Cold. Shower.

&&&

The clock ticked endlessly as Noodle sat with her hands propping her head up, doing nothing in particular, except if you counted being bored. It was two fifteen. Waiting for six thirty was going to take forever. With a groan, she slowly crossed her arms on top of the kitchen table and rested her chin in them. She had already finished her homework, she promised Russel she would before she went anywhere on Sundays. She had cleaned her room (although she didn't see why it was a major chore since the other's rooms were complete wrecks), taken a shower, and even cleared up the forgotten dishes from morning's breakfast (though she didn't have to). All this, and the clock only moved to the next minute.

A tall blur of red and blue past by the kitchen, lanky arms swinging as he walked, yet he stopped after three steps, a gut feeling telling him to check the room he had passed. Poking his head in, he smiled his nearly toothless grin, but it subsided as soon as he saw the teen's look. "Wot's the matter, love?" he asked softly, joining her at the table. Glancing down, Noodle's eyes went to the faded '2' printed on the singer's red shirt, then up at his worried face. "Nothing…just waiting for time to pass." she sighed, swinging her legs, grateful she had someone to talk to.

"Why?" he asked bluntly, "Nothin' to do?"

"Well, for the while. I'm going to the mall later with Murdoc, but that's at six thirty so…" she explained, and 2D arched a hesitant eyebrow with a frown. "Murdoc?" he repeated, strumming his fingers on the table, feeling a deep pit of sullenness within his stomach. Noodle nodded, resting her head on the side, "Yep, I've been needing a few outfits and a couple of other things…it should be fun. I've never been shopping with Murdoc before…Russel usually takes me or drops me off…" she said, realizing the information herself.

2D's expression was that of a prison guard…cold and sour, "Yeh…I noticed…" The Japanese teen straightened up, leaning her head on one hand, "So…how've you two been getting along?" she asked, wondering how well the bassist was keeping his word. 2D crossed his arms, stretching a leg out, "'e's been…strangely quiet th' past few days…" The girl quietly smiled, hiding it from the frustrated singer. "Really 'aven't said much since…well, you know, the…argument thing." he muttered, waving his hand back and forth, trying to make a flow better than his words could.

Nodding, Noodle glanced at the clock once again. Ten minutes had passed. It wasn't much, but it was progress. 2D twiddled his thumbs and peeked up at the axe princess. "'ey, Noodle…" he muttered quietly, feeling a lump in his throat as soon as she glanced at him, "Uhh…since neither of us are doin' anythin' right now…I mean, if yeh want…uhm…we…can always go somewhere to pass the time…" He smiled hopefully as her eyes lit up, "Yeah! But…where should we go?" she pouted, thinking mode.

Rubbing his arm nervously, 2D offered, "Well…there's 'is new arcade tha' jus' opened up…"

"An arcade?" Noodle asked brightly, her love for video games was endless. 2D smiled, "Yep, wit a pizzeria, ice cream parlor, an' DJ all in one place. Not teh mention its three stories-"

"Aw, don't tell me, you'll spoil the surprise! Let's go already!" she laughed, already pulling 2D from his chair. "Awright, awright, jus' gimme a chance to catch up wit my arm." he chuckled, evening up their walking and blushed with a dreamy smile as Noodle slipped her hand in his, "But remember, I need to be back by six thirty, or earlier, okay?" she repeated, looking up at him. 2D only nodded cheerfully, leading her to the carpark, "Don't worry, love. There's plenty o' time."

&&&

The front door opened noisily as Noodle chatted about her visit to the video game haven she had just come from. "I still can't believe they had a virtual reality room! That was the coolest!" she squealed, hugging a green stuffed puppy she had won playing the crane game. "It kinda confused me for a bit…" 2D said quietly, rubbing his head. Noodle giggled, shaking her head, "Yeah, but it _was_ funny when you hit that short kid in the face. He deserved it though; he was being a royal jerk." The singer closed the door, wide eyed, "So…that _wasn't_ one of the demons from the game?" Noodle laughed, stopping suddenly as something stuck her mind.

Glancing at her watch, she ran to the living room, leaving 2D confused. Slowly joining her, he stopped in a skid, seeing who she was going to apologize to, "A bit late, aren't yeh, love." Twenty minutes overdue to be precise. Noodle put the toy on the couch, glancing down guiltily, "I'm sorry, Murdoc. 2D and I went out to pass some time and…I guess I lost track…" The bassist stood up, ignoring the program on the TV he had been watching, "S'o'right, love. I don't blame yeh. S'not yo' fault yo' ride wos…_weak_ minded." he snapped, giving 2D a dirty look. "Can we still go?" Noodle asked hopefully, and Murdoc smiled down at her, "O'course we can."

"I'll be right back. It's gotten chilly." she said, leaving to get a jacket. The singer passed Murdoc with a frown as the bassist leaned on the wall uncaringly. It was _his_ turn to spend time with the one he cared for. 2D sat on the couch, silently swearing he wouldn't move from that spot until Noodle was brought back, safe and sound. The entire time Noodle was searching, the two death glared each other, the only sound echoing, the TV. Back with a denim jacket, the teen walked to Murdoc, "Okay, let's go!" With a nod, Murdoc led her back outside and into the night.

&&&

The TV blared on the lowest volume bar, illuminating the room with blues and whites, giving everything in the room dancing shadows to perform on the walls. Upstairs, a sleeping drummer slept soundly, thinking his 'little sister' was safe and sound in her bed, dreaming whatever teenagers dreamt nowadays. Downstairs, however, a nighthawk sat glued to the couch, arse already sore from the position, but soul determination keeping his expression grim and darker with each passing hour.

Around twelve forty two the door opened slowly, not wanting to wake mainly Russel, since he would be the one to blow off at them for coming in so late. Dragging in a couple of clothing bags, Noodle held a wrapped up sword under her arm with a proud smile. While exploring the mall, she and Murdoc stopped at an oriental decorative store filled with rugs, waterfalls, pictures, music boxes, and in the back behind glass casing, samurai swords. The owner of the store happened to know Murdoc, since he came around once in a while to buy some guns and other weapons off him, and told Noodle some history behind each sword, willing to prize her with one if she was able to defeat him in a quick battle of arts since she was so interested.

Having full faith in the teen, Murdoc edged her on to accept, and she did, winding up giving the store owner a broken leg in the process. Even though she apologized, the owner wanted them both out, and Murdoc put up some kind of nasty argument (with a few threats thrown in) before the man finally agreed to give her the best sword in the case. Noodle winced as the floor under her creaked, but smiled at Murdoc, shifting the sword happily. She glanced up, jumping and covering her mouth as she dropped one of her bags.

She was used to the sight of 2D, even when she wasn't expecting him to be in a certain spot, but the expression on his face along with the ghostly glare of the TV paling him up was a slight shock for her. His mouth was stern, eyebrows furrowed and endless eyes showing the worry, anxiety, and anger of his spirit greeted them not so welcomingly. It even shocked Murdoc, but he quickly got over it with a grunt. "Wot the 'ell is wrong wit you, dullard? 'angin' around in the dark for?" he muttered in a low voice, wondering if Russel was wandering around, too.

"'appen to know the time, Muds?" 2D replied darkly, finally standing for the first time in hours. Noodle winced as she realized how late it had gotten. The bassist glanced to the side, "Uh…" 2D glared at him, "Yeh don't know 'ow 'ard it wos to get Russel to go to bed witout checkin' up on Noodle for the night. If it wosn't for me, the both o' yeh would've 'ad 'im teh deal wit!" Murdoc sighed, silently and slightly grateful the other had some feelings for the girl, too, but that wouldn't last long. Noodle swallowed, nervous that Russel might've known.

"An' anotha' thing…" 2D added, face to face with Murdoc, "Did you know she 'as _school_ tomorrow!" Murdoc rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Noodle cringed, gathering her items. "I…uhm…good night!" she uttered quickly, rushing out of the room before Russel might wake from the rising commotion. "Wot good is 'at gonna do 'er? She's already rich an' 'as a savings bank account tha' tubby set up for 'er in case of emergency." he shoved off, heading for the hallway.

Making sure Noodle was gone, 2D clenched his fists, glowering at Murdoc with utmost hate, "Yo' a sack load o' bull shit, you know that?" The dark figure paused, glancing back with a glare, "You best watch yo'self, dullard." 2D kept the same look, "Yeah sho'. You complain about me bringin' Noodle home late, yet you bring 'er past midnight! You might not realize it, but I notice you smilin' at 'er all the time, givin' 'er those sizin' up looks!" Murdoc continued to glare at him over his shoulder, trying to ignore the faster pace of his heart.

"Wot are you tryin' to say?" he asked in a dangerously quiet voice, turning. The singer clenched his teeth, cheeks red from frustration, "I'm tryin' to say it wos pathetically low for you to come an' yell at me to fuck off when you feel just as much as I do for Noodle!" Feeling hot under the collar, the shady Brit gnashed his teeth, pointing a threatening finger at 2D, "I do not, so you best shut yo' face before I do it for you!"

"If you don't fancy 'er, why are you blushin' like tha'?" the singer accused, crossing his arms with a frown. Murdoc dropped his glare as his eyes widened, nervously wondering if the singer was telling the truth. Smiling smugly, 2D scoffed him, "Tried teh make me feel like shit so you could nag 'er for yo'self, huh? S'not gonna 'appen! I'm not gonna stand around while you try an' charm 'er for yo' lit'tle fun then throw 'er away like all the others!" Murdoc furrowed his brows. Never would he treat Noodle like a useless toy. Not Noodle.

"Well, if _you_ fancy 'er so much, why don't you tell 'er?" Murdoc smirked, watching the angered emotion flush out of the singer faster than drainage down a crapper. Talking to the girl he loved wasn't exactly the easiest for him. "Hah, can't even hold yo'self up an' yo' talkin' about stoppin' me. If anything, Noodle wouldn't go for a drugged up idiotic nitwit like yo'self." the bassist jeered, flicking off the singer and turning to head down the hallway once again. "An' yo' sayin' she's hot for a nasty smellin' devil lovin' drunk like you?"

Murdoc spun around, fire in his eyes as he cracked his knuckles. 2D growled, slowly reaching his back pocket for the blade he always carried. They neared each other in a flash, but froze as images of Noodle pleading them not to fight entered their mind. They glared hatefully at each other, seeing their angered reflection in each other's eyes (although it was harder for Murdoc to). With blood boiling, they ignored each other as they made their way to their rooms. Once in the carpark, they gave one another warning looks as if to say 'stay away from Noodle or else'.

The night never ended for them, though.

&&&

Noodle happily ran home from school, not being able to hold in her excitement. She had some good news to tell, feeling it was finally time that she told her 'family'. Since it was still day, the zombies weren't up, giving her extra quickness as she ran up the hill of Kong and burst through the front door. "Whoa!" jumped Russel, seeing the breathless girl holding her backpack and two books. She gave him a cheerful smile, tossing her things to the side. "Murdoc and 2D here?" she asked, wanting everyone to be there when she told.

"I dunno. They might be dead by now." Russel said grimly, flicking through channels. Noodle's smile disappeared, "What?"

"Them two have been fighting nonstop all week, screamin', fightin', the whole shebang. I would _not_ go down there if I was you." he warned, pointing down, meaning the carpark. Noodle's shoulders slumped as she sighed. "Shouldn't we at least check up on them?" she questioned, pulling Russel's hand. He sighed, turning off the TV and got up, walking with her downstairs.

&&&

Shock could not even describe what emotion surpassed both band members' faces as they opened the door to the carpark to see what had become of their singer/keyboardist and bassist. It was a whole new underworld. A few dumpsters were set ablaze, giving off an eerie glow as spray paint seemed to divide the park in half, one with the Winnebago on it, and the other including 2D's room. Bottle glass decorated the ground near 2D's door as knives and daggers hung off his door tightly, obviously missing their target numerous times. Broken CD cases and two or three keyboards seemed to have been thrown at the Winnebago, breaking two windows and cracking the shield while burn marks proved it had been set on fire a couple of times.

Noodle held onto Russel's hand as they stepped over garbage, wondering and worrying about what went on. Noodle gulped as she passed some suspiciously dark stains on the ground, nearing 2D's room as Russel went to investigate the Winnebago. Hand trembling, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The singer was sprawled out on his bed, pillow over his face as his chest heaved and settled with tremors. His arm was pitifully wrapped with a shirt which was heavily stained dark red. She kneeled down, slowly removing the pillow from his face, noticing bruising around his jaw and a swollen lip.

"2D?" she whispered, nudging him a bit. He didn't respond until the third calling, opening his eyes wearily, not able to focus for the first few minutes. "Fucking…shit…" he cursed, rubbing his face painfully. Blinking, he glanced back at the girl, realizing who she was, "Noodle!" he jumped, falling off his bed and backing into his nightstand, pills raining down on him. Noodle peered over the bed, unbelieving expression still paused on her face as he stood, cradling his arm nervously, "Wot brings you down 'ere, love?"

She frowned, wanting to know truth, "Your suspicious absence." 2D winced at the tone in her voice, "Oh…" Noodle shook her head with a sigh, "I feel like I'm talking to myself sometimes…" A guilt lurch edged itself in the singer's stomach, following her as she left his room, glancing at the weapons stuck to his door when he passed them. Russel was talking to Murdoc who had come out of the Winnebago with a black eye and bruises around his chest. Russel sighed as he glanced at the wreck of a singer they had, "Ya'll two jus'…clean this up…" he muttered, dragging Noodle back into a more livable setting.

&&&

A few days passed, giving Murdoc and 2D some time to recover from their deadly battle. 2D's arm was now stitched up and tightly bound and Murdoc's eye was healing up, not the black purplish color it had been before. Noodle had found it in her heart to forgive them for their actions, which they were both grateful for. In her view, it was 'at least they're not dead'. They both kept quiet in each other's presence, but they still held a grudge against each other, seeing who Noodle would favor more.

One day after dinner, Noodle felt it was the right time to announce the information she had wanted to say before, but the delay of taking care of Murdoc and 2D had ruined the moment. All three boys were relaxing in the living room, exactly how she wanted it to be. Taking a deep breath, she stood in front of the TV, blocking their view. Russel arched an eyebrow, "Yes?" The girl held her grin in as she twiddled her fingers behind her back, "Uhm…I have something to tell you…all of you…"

Russel sat up, knowing this would be important, "And that would be?" Murdoc and 2D glanced at each other before giving their attention to Noodle. "Well…uhm, for a while now…you see, my friends introduced me to this new guy in school…and we were friends and all…but last week he told me he really liked me and…he asked me to be his girlfriend, so now I have…"

"…A boyfriend…" Two voices finished in shock, their jaws popped open with a look of disbelief. She nodded, blushing, "His name is Corey…" Russel, the only one with a smile besides Noodle applauded, "Aww, ain't that nice!" Noodle giggled, hugging the drummer, "I thought you would take this the worst!" she admitted, squeezing him. "Nah, you growin' up! Ya gotta have a life sometime!" he chuckled, and she released him to see the others. Their shocked looks were long gone, replaced with happy smiles, "Congrats love." nodded Murdoc and 2D agreed.

"This calls for a celebration. Ice cream anyone?" Russel offered and Noodle giggled, following him to the kitchen. As soon as the two were gone, the foolish smiles were thrown, and Murdoc sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the backrest in a frustrated motion while 2D leaned forward, covering his face in agony. "Well," Murdoc grumbled, glancing at the singer, "Our Noodle found someone, but it ain't one of us."

2D peered up with a defeated look, "Yeah, thanks. I really wanted to know tha' again." Murdoc sat up, rubbing his chin, "Shut up wit yo' moanin', yeh sorry excuse for a male. If Noodle's 'appy wit this…whoeva' 'is guy is…then we gotta set some ground rules for 'im." 2D mumbled something and Murdoc glared at him, "Would you do anythin' for Noodle?"

"…yes…"

"Even if it 'urts yeh?"

"…yes…"

"Then quit yo' blubberin' an' c'mon! We've got work to do."

&&&

"Now, you listen 'ere, yeh lit'tle snot! If yeh eva' want to see day light again, you'll shut up an' listen to wot we 'ave to say."

The young teen stopped moving, unable to talk since there was duck tape smacked across his mouth, previously being jumped and dragged into an alleyway after parting with Noodle after school. He stared at the two strange looking men, wondering how in the world his precious Noodle could have anything to do with these two weirdoes. He obviously didn't keep up with music. He knew that Noodle was in a band of some sort, but they never went into it much in their discussions.

"We understand you 'ave a connection wit our friend Noodle. Now for us to allow this, yo' gonna 'ave to follow a few minor rules. You break one, and you'll on'y 'urt yo'self."

The one draped in a cape pulled him by his shirt, breathing his nasty breath into his face, "If you so much as harm a hair on 'er head…" he started, and the other, the blue haired one with freaky eyes added, "Or touch 'er…"

"Or upset 'er…"

"Or insult 'er…"

"Or cheat on 'er…"

"Or reject 'er…"

"Or anythin' along those lines, you'll be in for one sorry night, wishin' you neva' existed!"

"We'll know everythin' tha' goes on between you two, so you better be careful and make sho' she's 'appy, or else."

As if the boy wasn't scared enough to pass out, the caped one glared at him, cracking his knuckles as the taller one flipped out a switchblade, inspecting it before nearing it to the boy. Trembling, he allowed the blue haired man to pass him, sticking the blade into the knot of rope the bassist had used to tie the teen's hands together. "Jus' rememba'…'is blade ain't jus' for cuttin' through rope…"

The boy flew out of the alley faster than anything they had ever seen. With a flick of the wrist, 2D snapped the blade back into its handle and glanced at Murdoc, "Yeh think we made a good enough impression?" The bassist grinned evilly, patting the singer's shoulder, "We'll see, Tusspot, we'll see."

&&&

A slamming door broke the peaceful quiet that was luring Kong Studios. 2D glanced out the kitchen door as Murdoc exited the bathroom with a confused look on his face. Russel had gone out for the moment, and it wasn't them…

They made their way to the living room, finding their Japanese love slouched on the couch hugging a pillow as she glared at the TV with a lost look, her books thrown carelessly to the side. Clear tears trailed down her cheeks as she pouted angrily, clenching her jaw. "Noodle, love, wot's wrong?" asked 2D, taking a seat by her while Murdoc took the other side.

She sighed, glaring down, then finally burst, pressing her face into the pillow, muffling her cries. The two gave each other curious looks as they went back to Noodle. "Would 'is 'ave anythin' to do wit tha' Corey bloke?" Murdoc asked darkly, and Noodle slowly nodded. He gnashed his teeth, fingers curling into fists, a plan already set in his mind. 2D, thinking of comforting rather than revenge at the moment, cradled Noodle in his arms, shushing her gently, "It'll be awright, love…"

"Wot did he do?" asked Murdoc, leaning forward with an evil look in his eye. Noodle sniffed, head leaning on 2D's shoulder, "Well…I was showing him a picture of all of us…since he didn't really know you guys yet and I wanted him to know all about you…and when I showed him the picture…he looked at me like I was nuts and said that you were the weirdest freaks and…that I was one for associating myself with you…he didn't want any part of it…" she said, letting out a relieved breath.

"So 'e said that did 'e…" scowled Murdoc, tapping his chin. 2D blinked, "…So…it's _our_ fault 'e dumped yeh…" Noodle sat up, wiping her eyes, "No, it's _my_ fault for not dumping _him_!" Both boys looked at her confused, and she stood, "I didn't see it before, but he's a jerk! I can't believe I kept him around so he could say that about you…" she sighed, hanging her head. She glanced up, a smile amongst her tear stained cheeks, "You're the best." she breathed, her arms pulling them into a neck warming hug, "I love you guys. No matter what my so called 'friends' say, you come first."

The two snuggled up in the hug wore dreamy smiles, their cheeks blushing up as they rewound and replayed the words she had just said over and over in their minds. Releasing them, she arched an eyebrow curiously, noticing their red cheeks, "Are you two…_blushing_?" The bassist glanced at 2D who had his mouth open, trying to think of some excuse, and stood, grabbing him by his arm, "Uh, no. Let's go, dullard!" 2D immediately bounced up, thankful for any delay on his answer. Noodle sniffed, wiping her face off, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"We 'ave some work, love. Don't worry, an' Russel should be back soon, yo' old enough to take care o' yo'self for a couple of 'ours." Murdoc said in a rather rushed fashion, dragging 2D down the hallway. Outside, 2D rubbed his arm, face still colored, "'ow are we gonna explain _tha'_ one when we get back!" Murdoc sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Yeh neva' do shut up, do yeh, dullard?" 2D kicked at the ground, "Mm…So…now wot?" Murdoc gave a sharp whistle, searching the night sky, "We 'ave a betrayin' lit'tle bastard on our 'ands. Nuthin' to do but hunt 'im down. We're men of our words, aren't we?" 2D stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out his useful weapon with a grin as Cortez landed on Murdoc's shoulder. "So…does 'is mean Noodle is up for grabs…y'know, now 'at this boy is outta the picture?" asked 2D wonderously, walking down slowly after Murdoc, watching the zombies below eye them hungrily.

Murdoc glanced back with a sour glare, "All in good time, yeh dullard." He pulled out two cigarettes, handing on to 2D. For the time being, they would team up to avenge their little one's broken heart; tomorrow their lovesick rivalry would have them turn against each other, but in the end it would all be for one teen who was closing her eyes to gather up a good night's sleep, which was more than what anyone could say for her ex.

&&&

_Author's Note_: Believe it or not, I typed this bad boy up in one day. How cool is that? With school and homework in the middle, whoo! Well, now that I got this one off my chest, I can continue with the major one I've been working on. For this one, I kinda felt bad for the dude…but then again, he deserved what was coming to him. Heheh…Isn't Noodle lucky to have two caring guys looking out for her? And she isn't stupid, she caught them red cheeked…Review! I really would like to know how well this one was liked. If you liked it, I might write another one shot soon.


End file.
